PTJ Entertainment (Arc)
Summary * Daniel and Duke join PTJ to train as idols * Aru is involved in a scandal * DG becomes head of PTJ Plot Chapter 96 A manager from PTJ Entertainment approaches Daniel and asks him to audition at PTJ. Daniel asks if Duke can come along, and the man grudgingly agrees. They both audition and Duke does well, but is rejected anyway for his appearance. Daniel says he will not go unless Duke does, and Duke is accepted into PTJ. They begin at Class C, the lowest rank. Daniel and Duke are greeted by Oliver and Lasol, two other Class C trainees. They greet another trainee who enters, and Daniel recognizes her. Chapter 97 The trainee is Joy Hong, who he modeled with previously. Joy joined PTJ out of fun, and to see Daniel as well. The trainees go out to eat at a restaurant and Daniel finds out they are all on a budget. When the Class A kids leave their food, Daniel tries to take some and they make fun of him for it. Joy pays for everyone's food and tells them off. As he is heading home, Oliver spies a picture of the singer Aru Lee and sings to himself. Daniel is heading to the agency when he meets the Class A boys and a new guy, who beckon him over. Chapter 98 The man is Aru's manager, who tells Daniel not to get cocky. He is waiting for Aru, and when she comes out she greets Daniel. Daniel tells Aru he is in the same class as Oliver and Lasol and she becomes cold. The Class A kids tell him not to mention their names because they have a bad relationship with Aru. Daniel and Duke train with Oliver and Lasol in the studio. When they return to the convenience store Duke shows off his dancing skills, making Daniel proud. Daniel begins practicing at night in his second body and improves quickly. Duke becomes jealous of Daniel's fast growth. They all go to the evaluation. Chapter 99 Oliver and Lasol do well but Aru is not impressed and keeps them behind. They give Joy a pass for being young, but they are not impressed by Duke. When Daniel performs everyone is blown away, and they are interested in making him an actor. DG grows suspicious of Daniel. In a piano room Oliver tells some kids off for being in a secret relationship. He has a flashback to playing piano with Aru, back when they were friends. Chapter 100 Oliver has a flashback to his relationship with Aru. Both were poor trainees struggling to make ends meet. Aru wanted to be his girlfriend but he refused because he had to focus in his career. When Aru opened up to him he started to care about her. He learned she was struggling in the agency and they started to rely on each other. Everything fell to pieces when Aru cheated on him. Chapter 101 Aru asked Oliver to sign a contract for marriage if their debuts fail. She learns that a wealthy gangster is willing to invest in a girl group at PTJ. Lasol is considered but not Aru, and she grows despondent. Oliver is walking when he spies a man kissing Aru in the car. He races to save her and is beaten by that man's bodyguard. The man is the wealthy gangster who wanted to invest. Aru decided to be his girlfriend and in exchange he would make her a famous idol. Aru cuts Oliver off and the bodyguard becomes her manager. The girl group is discontinued and Oliver and Lasol are stuck in Class C, where Aru intends to keep them. Oliver burns the contract and cries about his misfortune. Chapter 102 Daniel notices he is being treated better by the Class A kids than before. Aru complains to her manager that she is gaining weight, and he is resentful towards her for her selfish personality. Her boyfriend comes in and beats her manager for not taking care of her. Daniel and the others take a photo but Duke is not invited to. As the manager leaves he hits Daniel for not bowing to Aru. Duke calls Daniel and tells him the door is locked, and he asks Daniel to bring the key. Daniel wakes up in his other body and goes to give him the key. When he gets to the door he runs into the Class A kids, who look at him in disgust. Chapter 103 Daniel notices the harsh treatment Duke receives at PTJ when he isn't around. The manager comes in to harass Duke and decides to harass Daniel as well. He makes fun of Daniel's handsome self and Duke learns that he was only allowed to join because of Daniel. He tells the manager to not insult Daniel and the manager stabs his ears with thumbtacks. Daniel passes out and wakes up in his other body. Chapter 104 The manager leaves them and tells Duke to keep quiet. Daniel calls Duke and tells him to go to the hospital but Duke refuses, saying he is okay. At school the fashion students fawn over Daniel's new job. Crystal wonders if Daniel knows DG and Jay is worried about Joy. Vasco asks if he can visit Daniel's agency and he agrees. Vasco is awed at Duke's piercings, not knowing where they come from. At the agency Daniel meets DG, who is disappointed at Daniel for working in a convenience store. Daniel tries to get him to explain but he walks away. A woman is seen staring at Daniel blankly. The manager is beating the trainees to release his anger. When he gets to Daniel he raises his hand to hit him. Vasco catches it and he is surprised at Vasco's strength. The man brags that he is Aru's manager, and Vasco calls himself Daniel's manager. Chapter 105 Daniel tells Vasco that the man is his superior and Vasco apologizes. The manager asks Vasco if he wants piercings like Duke and he gets triggered and beats him. The higher ups at PTJ do not report the incident because they don't want it getting out. Aru meets with the board at PTJ and they are discussing her new film. She is mad that DG won't pay attention to her compared to the other men. DG prepares to leave early for a meeting but they ask him to stay. He invites Crystal over to PTJ so he can talk to her, and the men fawn over Crystal. They even ask her to take Aru's place. Aru is jealous of how DG treats Crystal with kindness and favors her. She cries to her boyfriend and makes plans for revenge. Chapter 106 Aru lies to her boss that she needs a million to buy a house, and invests it in her private company. The trainees at PTJ hear that Aru is leaving and get nervous. DG, Gun and Crystal discuss Aru's departure and DG tells them he has bad news about Aru. Aru and her boyfriend head over to a studio for a photoshoot and she learns it is a nude photoshoot. She attempts to leave and they tell her that she is legally contracted to do it, and if she refuses she has to pay back the one million dollars. They will use the photos to blackmail her into giving them some of her profits. They rip off her clothes and begin taking pictures of her. Chapter 107 Aru has flashbacks to her decision to become the gangster's girlfriend. She was so desperate to be a star that the screwed her friends over, but now she is undergoing something similar. They hear a knock on the door and open it to see Daniel and Class C. Crystal tells the gangster how she heard the event. DG tells her and Gun that Aru is doing an illegal photoshoot. She asks Gun to call her father and asks why he didn't do anything. DG tells her he had to plan something, and that's why he procrastinated. Daniel overhears the conversation and gathers his friends to come, along with Lasol and Oliver. Gun notices Vasco and tells Crystal she will be safe with them, and leaves them along. Lasol reveals that the gangster came to her with the same request but she refused and recorded the conversation. She feels sorry for Aru and Aru realizes she has friends. The gangsters attempt to destroy Lasol's recording but are interrupted by Gun and Goo, who show up with weapons. Chapter 108 The manager is horrifies to see Gun and Goo destroying his entire gang. Goo laughs at Gun for losing Jake as a candidate and Gun makes fun of Goo's job. They begin fighting each other and Vasco is awed at Goo's fighting ability. The manager tries to break the recording but Oliver blocks with his body. Daniel beats him by copying Gun, and Gun is impressed. Crystal's dad appears at the end and Crystal tells the boss he is fired from PTJ. Chapter 109 Crystal's dad explains that he owns a lot of shares in the company and has the right to oust him as the boss. When the boss complains that he doesn't have enough shares, DG informs him that he used his shares to vote in favor of Crystal's dad. They kick him out as boss and cover up the scandal. Goo is happy to see that Vasco remembers him. Vasco asks him how to get stronger and he doubles the BS workout he gave before. He offers Vasco a position as successor and he refuses because Goo is a thug. At school the kids ask Daniel about the scandal but he refuses to tell. Oliver debuted and Lasol is still in Class A. Duke made it to Class B. Cookie Cookie 1 is Joy informing Jay she dropped out of PTJ. She asks to come to his school and Jay seems worried. It is revealed she is his little sister. Cookie 2 is Aru calling a director to tell him she is changing her life. In reality she isn't, and she is only using him to rise to higher ranks. Cookie 3 is a stranger obsessing over Daniel. Her room is covered with his pictures. Category:Plot